dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Dragon Ball eyecatches
An "eyecatch" is generally used to tell you what TV show you're watching and shows before and after a commercial break. This is a list of eyecatches used in the three Dragon Ball series. List of Eyecatches in Dragon Ball Episodes 001-042 Before the commercial break, Goku (in his blue attire) would be spinning a typical Japanese bamboo umbrella at high speed. Oolong (in his Communist Party of China uniform) would toss each of the Dragon Balls on to the fan and Goku would keep the fan spinning while the Dragon Balls rolled in place. After a moment, Oolong would bow his head in defeat towards the camera. After the commercial break, Oolong would be the one (very) enthusiastically spinning the umbrella, though at a slower rate than Goku, while Goku chucks the Dragon Balls on to the umbrella. The Dragon Balls either roll or bounce off the fan and Goku puts his arms behind his head, smiling at the camera while Oolong brings the umbrella to a stop, gaining a serious, slightly peevish look. During the episode The Grand Finals, FUNimation added vocalizations such as Goku's laughter and Oolong's disappointment to the eyecatches. This is the only episode in this bunch to have anything but music during the eyecatch. Episodes 043-153 Before the commercial break, Goku (in his Turtle Hermit outfit) is seen spinning his Power Pole to one side, a determined but happy look on his face as he stares at a relaxed Master Roshi. He swings his staff towards the turtle hermit and Roshi blocks with his staff while jumping into the air with a little grin on his face. The collision between staves happens right on the first clap of the eyecatch tune. After the commercial break, Goku is staring at Roshi in slight confusion as Roshi rapidly whirls his staff over his head, going from one foot to the other as he does so, a ridiculous grin on his face. Goku extends his staff after a moment of this and pokes Roshi in the head right as the Chinese cymbol in the eyecatch tune gongs. Roshi's head vibrates (like a gong) and he stumbled off-balance, then grins his toothy grin again. During the episode The End, The Beginning, sound was added to the eyecatch intro and outro such as laughter and tProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 sound of staves colliding. List of Eyecatches in Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga-Cell Games Saga Before the commercial, (adult) Goku is seen sitting with his back to the viewer, legs and arms crossed. After a moment, he turns his head around towards the viewers and grins, then another moment later, little Gohan pops up from his left, holding his arm. They both smile as the Dragon Ball Z logo pops up in the upper left-hand corner. After the commercial, little Gohan is right up against the screen, a big smile on his face. He runs away from the screen and Goku appears, picking him up in one arm. The two then give a casual wave to the viewing audience. Saiyaman Saga-? Before the commercial, Gohan and Videl are driving a little toy car, with Satan written on the side, around the screen with a colorful background and music. The Goten pops out from under the car, and picks the car up. The background then changes into a grassy meadow with a palm tree. After the commercial, King Kai is driving around in his car with Bubbles, with that same background and music used in the before commercial one. King Kai then hits Goku with the car, and after it hits Goku the car breaks. The background then changes into a grassy field. List of Eyecatches in Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragonball saga to Baby saga Goku, Pan and Trunks chase after a dragonball, however, it turns out to be Giru. Super 17 saga to Evil Dragon saga Goku and all the other Z-Fighters go into a car but a dinosaur wanting to come along too but won't fit. They then leave it making it sad. Baby saga to Super 17 saga (Funimation version) The first part is Goku charging up to full power at Super Saiyan 4. The second part is Super Saiyan Goku (In child stage with his shirt destroyed) using a Kamehameha. Category:Lists